Smithe Family
The Smithe Family isn't much of a family anymore as a majority of it's members are now deceased. Leon Smithe Leon Smithe was Emette's father. He was brutally mudered by his brother Shawn over a money despute. when he was alive, he was a very hardworking and trustworthy man. He was very good at building things and working with wood. A good abount of the homes funature and decor were built by him. He even had hopes of getting his son into wood working. Sandra Smithe Sandra was Emette's mother and the wfie of Leon. Along with her husband, she too was killed in an act of murder, over a money despute with her brother-in-law. In life, she was a kind and caring mother to Emette, often comferting him when he was upset and babying him to the point of coddling him. Before she died, she was going to college to become a teacher and attempting to get a special education license. Emette Smithe See Emette Smithe After the death of his parents and the murder of his uncle, Emette was arrested for all three deaths. It was soon ruled that the parents' death was caused by his uncle and Emette murdered him out of self defense. As punishment though, he was sent to special juvinile home until they were able to find someone to take him in. During this, he managed to make a pact with a demon named Blue Oni. As well, it was decided that he would stay with his aunt. rejecting this idea, Emette ran away from the home. Shawn Smithe Shawn is the deseased older brother of Leon and Emette's uncle. Since he was young, Shawn was a trouble maker. When he was 13 and Leon was 10, they lost their father to a motercycle accident and would later lose their mother to cancer when they were both adults. After their fathers death, while Leon found a passion to cope with the loss, Shawn turned to fighting and doing criminal acts to manage his grief. This led him to soon live a poor and angry adult life. It is believed he was also a bit delusional. One day, Shawn called up his brother, claiming that he owed him a large amount of money. After Leon denying this claim, he went over to his bothers house, where their argument grew violent, eventually leading to the murder of Leon and his wife. Durning this, Emette had came home to dicover the scene. When Shawn attempted to choke Emette to death, he somehow managed to slip out from under him and stab him in the back with a knife, killing him. Tracy 'Cupcake' Burgundy-Smithe Tracy is the ex-wife of Shawn Smithe. She was once a stripper, going by the name 'Cupcake' who met Shawn during a show. She is a major alchoholic and a bit of a whore, to put it bluntly. Even when Shawn was alive she'd sneak out and get with other men for shits and giggles. Even after her husbands death, she seemed very unfased and continued to go out an party. Despite her irrisponcible nature, she was ment to be Emette's gaurdian after the death of Leon, Sandra, and Shawn. Emette despised her and this caused him to run away from the juvinile center he was kept in before it even happened. ____ Extra ____ Sherry Smithe See Sherry Sherry is not actually related to Emette at all, nor is Smithe her real last name, but she uses a sibling role as a cover for the sinster partnership between him and her. Other Photos Category:Families Category:Sarasue1's Characters